brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Isaac Cochrane
Isaac Cochrane is a British brickfilmer.YouTube channel He is known for brickfilms with a focus on cinematography, including The Long Way Home and BULB.Bricks in Motion profile Filmography |- | 2010 || naked santa || |- | 2010 || random disaster. || |- | 2011 || escapee bad guy || |- | 2011 || bike strike. || |- | 2011 || bad lift day. || |- | 2011 || random lido disaster. || |- | 2011 || BIG FIGHT 1 || |- | 2011 || splat || |- | 2011 || funny lego video. || |- | 2011 || bad bin day || |- | 2011 || LOOK OUT! || |- | 2011 || BIG FIGHT 2 || |- | 2011 || graffiti! || |- | 2011 || RATS || |- | 2011 || Knife || |- | 2011 || ROOM 13! || |- | 2011 || lego fright. || Co-production with "pokemastaer4641" |- | 2011 || music on the moon || |- | 2011 || bad road day || |- | 2011 || zoo weirdness || |- | 2011 || fall out || |- | 2011 || bad wind day || |- | 2011 || happy easter! || |- | 2011 || the life of a lego fire man. || |- | 2011 || MATH || |- | 2011 || bad guy on the loose || |- | 2011 || BURP || |- | 2011 || BOWL || |- | 2011 || Don't mess with me! || |- | 2011 || ZAP || |- | 2011 || hole 1 || |- | 2011 || hole 2 || |- | 2011 || hole 3 || |- | 2011 || hole 4 || |- | 2011 || hole 5 || |- | 2011 || hole 6 || |- | 2011 || Glastonbury in lego. || |- | 2011 || hole 7 || |- | 2011 || The life of an lego artist || |- | 2011 || MATH 2 || |- | 2011 || A Prediction || |- | 2011 || can you see stars || |- | 2011 || puddle in the lost city || |- | 2011 || banana || |- | 2011 || coffee. || |- | 2011 || Bad Phone Day || |- | 2011 || ??? 2 || |- | 2011 || The Shed Of Adventure || |- | 2011 || music make u lose control! || |- | 2011 || BOO || |- | 2011 || poisonpie. || |- | 2011 || Too much energy! || |- | 2011 || bonfire. || |- | 2011 || throwing a snowball. || "Throwing a Snowball" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2011 || GuN || |- | 2011 || FIGHT CLUB || The Four Monkeys' "FIGHT CLUB" Contest third place winner |- | 2011 || Santa shock. || |- | 2011 || Unwrapping A Present. || "Unwrapping A Present" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2012 || Get a Hair Cut. || "Getting A Haircut" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2012 || epic NOTfail. || |- | 2012 || doing chores || "Doing Chores" Animation Challenge winner |- | 2012 || ,.,..,Teleport,.,.,. || |- | 2012 || love polka. || |- | 2012 || basketball. || |- | 2012 || taser shot. || "Getting Electrocuted (without VFX)" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2012 || love is strong. || |- | 2012 || LOST || |- | 2012 || a day at the sea. || "A Day at the Beach/Lake" Animation Challenge winner |- | 2012 || The curious incident of the letterbox in the daytime. || |- | 2012 || 100 subscribers! || |- | 2012 || Something In The Wood. || |- | 2012 || The Bad Bunny. || EASTER Brickfilming Festival 2012 entry |- | 2012 || paintbrush stilts. || "Walking On Stilts" Animation Challenge winner |- | 2012 || Midnight Snack. || |- | 2012 || Vaseline || |- | 2012 || Bedroom Drive || "Jumping Off A Moving Vehicle" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2012 || getting hit by a falling object. || "Getting Hit By A Falling Object" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2012 || Crossbow extreme. || "Shooting A Crossbow/Bow" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2012 || Breaking a Board || "Breaking A Board" Animation Challenge winner |- | 2012 || Olympic. || |- | 2012 || Animator. || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2012 entry |- | 2012 || How LEGO Works. || |- | 2012 || (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ || "Flipping Tables" Animation Challenge winner |- | 2012 || EPIC FIGHT !! || |- | 2012 || Silly Brickfilm. || |- | 2012 || Isaac's randomness. || |- | 2012 || Tiny Present Giver || Christmas in a Minute third place winner |- | 2012 || Where's My Snow? || |- | 2012 || The MEGA BRICK || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest X entry |- | 2013 || MUDPLANT || |- | 2013 || Randomized DOH || |- | 2013 || Set Man || |- | 2013 || Trials of Monkey-bars || "Monkey Bars" Animation Challenge winner |- | 2013 || Upsidedown || |- | 2013 || I'm Real! || |- | 2013 || 2413 || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2013 entry |- | 2013 || MR COOL'S FAV HAT / HELMET || |- | 2013 || BULB || |- | 2014 || Tree. || |- | 2014 || AWASH! || |- | 2014 || 500! || |- | 2014 || FREEZE RAY || "Brick-built freeze ray" Animation Challenge winner |- | 2014 || And, Action! || |- | 2014 || A Strange Moment || |- | 2014 || Wormhole in the Iced Tea Cafe || |- | 2015 || SPACED || |- | 2015 || The Long Way Home || |- | 2016 || Oven Explosion Causes Death and Destruction || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XIII entry |- References Category:British brickfilmers Category:Inactive brickfilmers